The invention relates to new liquid crystal materials having improved properties, for making display devices. This invention also includes the process of making these liquid crystal products, mixtures of the products thus made with other liquid crystal substances and the devices using the foregoing compounds or mixtures.
Liquid crystals, particularly those having molecular structures of the "twisted nematic" and/or "variable birefringence" type, are useful in display devices.
For use in display devices, liquid crystals having strong positive dielectric anistropy and which are stable over a temperature range as broad as possible including ordinary temperature, are sought.